


Ashes [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not entirely sure how I ended up recording this particular story... but I really enjoyed reading this and I think there's a pattern for rather disturbing stories being very good for me.</p></blockquote>





	Ashes [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151351) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/ashes.mp3) | **Size:** 2,84MB | **Duration:** 3min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how I ended up recording this particular story... but I really enjoyed reading this and I think there's a pattern for rather disturbing stories being very good for me.


End file.
